Seditionibus
by Amanda.Tavares
Summary: The war is brewing and Sasuke is ready to attack Konoha. With the help of mysterious visitors Sakura and Naruto prepare to defend the village. But when Sakura comes face to face with Sasuke will she have what it takes?
1. The Rising

**Part I The Rising**

Unrest. The world outside is stormy. People are nervous, they know that war is upon the village. They wonder what will happen. Will we be safe? Who will protect us? Will we be strong enough to handle this?

I wonder the same things myself. And for the second time in my life I feel completely helpless. I know the he is behind this and the resentment boils over inside me like hot water under raging flame.

I keep wondering how it got this far? It seems just yesterday we were all just naïve thirteen year olds without a care in the world. Were did we go wrong? What happened? Where did all of this hate come from?

God I wish things weren't the way the are now. But there's nothing I could do about it now. I get up from my little thinking spot to go in the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. Naruto finishes his training around 5 and comes directly over to have some evening coffee and some cigarettes. I know they're supposed to be bad for you and all that jazz but honestly when you've seen the kind of shit I've seen you'd smoke to, and maybe keep a fifth of rum underneath your bed. Just Sayin!

After starting the coffee I went back into my room and lifted up the mattress. I took out the bottle of rum and threw down a couple of swigs. "At least its almost five," I thought. I heard the sound of my front door opening and shutting. Naruto must be here. So I put the bottle back in its hiding place and make way to the kitchen where I find Naruto watching the coffee drip. His blonde head turns when he hears me enter the room.

"What's up scary spice?" He says sarcastically.

"Wow your so fucking funny. How was training? You look like someone beat you up for money." He really did though. He was wearing a white shirt with ripped off sleeves that was covered in burn holes, mud, and some blood spatter. And his orange pants didn't look any better.

"Well I just love it rough." He said with a little smirk. " You look nice though, did your hair get pinker?"

"Is that a trick question?" I ask, with a weird look on my face.

"Probably, " he replies. (The coffee stops brewing)

"Yes! Hey you got the gritts Sakura?" He asks as he breaks out two mugs and starts to pour.

"Yeah Marlboros ok?" I ask?

"Sure is," he responds.

"Alright I'll go grab some from my room I'll meet you on the porch." I walk back into my room and open the nightstand drawer and grab out two packs of Marlboro Blacks. Then I step out onto the porch. Naruto has set up both mugs on the table and he sits in the chair on the left. I take my place in the adjacent empty chair. I place his pack on the table in front of him and then I take a cigarette out of my own. I put it in my mouth and light it up. Man the burning tobacco tastes so rich, and it relaxes me making me forget some of my problems just for a minute.

"Hellooooo beautiful! How about that lighter huh?"

Damn, I was in such a trance I forgot all about Naruto.

"Shit, here you go." I toss him the lighter. He catches it and lights up his own, takes a couple puffs and then sips his piping hot coffee.

"Did you train today?" He asks.

I take another drag then a sip of coffee.

"Early this morning before I hit the hospital." I sip my coffee again

"You smell like you've been drinking"

"We delivered a still born today," I mumble. Around Three pm we had a young woman go into premature labor, and the baby just didn't make it. The young girl held the little boy for two hours until his heart stopped beating. Damn she just couldn't stop crying. I know its "just a job" for me but that shit messes you up so yeah I'll drink it way, along with all the other bullshit that's happened.

Naruto shook his head. "I'll drink for that, why don't you bring the bottle. I'm in the mood to cover up some of my problems to."

I get up to retrieve the bottle from its hiding place and then come back to the porch. I unscrew the top and dump some into Narutos' mug and then I move my hand and put some in mine.

"Shits fucked bottoms up mother fuckers!" Naruto says and then he takes a deep swig of his spiked coffee, as do I.

"Amen to that." I whisper.

"Are you going to the war room next week?" Naruto asks.

I take a deep sigh. "Unfortunately I will be there."

"Well It's definitely not going to be fun," Naruto states. We've gotta face the facts though, war is coming and we need to have a plan if the village is gonna survive this.

I'm staring at my cup now, definitely a little buzzed. "This is so fucked up, I can't believe this is happening."

Naruto leans forward his deep blue eyes lock with my jade ones. "Sakura everything will turn out ok in the end, you've just gotta believe it."

"Will you stop saying that shit!" I snap. "It's not going to be ok, you know he's never going to be one of us again he's gone!"

He's staring at his hands now. "I just know." He whispers.

Fuck it he just wont let that shit go. The rest of us have moved on. Sasuke is at the point of no return. When the war comes he will be wanted dead not alive. Naruto just cant let it go, he cant let go of what Sasuke used to be.

Naruto lights another cigarette. "Should we finish the bottle?"

"I'm down for that." I say and I pass the bottle to him.

He takes a big gulp and passes it to me. Its getting late and I have a feeling we're both going to get smashed. I take a big swig and the liquid burns my throat. I lean back, my head swimming and all my problems slowly getting outta mind. No doubt this is one hell of a life.


	2. Familia

**Familia**

I'm gasping for breath. My heart is pounding a mile a minute, and my head hurts like hell. It's six in the morning and I've been training for two hours with a lovely hangover. Maybe I was still a little drunk; I really got smashed last night. Some might call it alcoholism, but I just think of it as "Experienced Drinker." I fall back on the ground panting, trying to catch my breath my body is covered in cold sweat.

I'm really a sight to be seen these days. Apparently as I've gotten older men have suddenly decided that I'm attractive. I get hit on left and right these days. I'm flattered really just not interested, I guess I just lost my heart a long time ago.

I catch my breath and stand up to grab my shirt that's hinging on a tree. Just a white V-neck and cut off navy blue pants today. I have no need for style, all my clothes get torn or dirty anyways. I light up a cig and make my way towards the hospital to start a long day of work.

I walk through the streets and they're nearly empty except for the sleeping bum on the corner or stray cat. People are scared to come out of their houses these days and I don't blame them. This situation is fucked. I kill my cigarette and walk into my usual liquor store. I peruse the isles and I find the best medicine for my hangover, I small bottle of sailor jerry. I pay for my poison and I walk out, pop off the top and down the whole thing in one shot. Man that shit burns!

I'm at the doors of the gigantic central Konaha hospital. I quickly ditch the bottle at the front and walk inside. I make my way up to my office and check my rounds. Emergency room all day, just great. I go to the elevator and punch the one to the emergency floor. The doors open and I go up to reception to get my clipboard and start seeing patients.

I'm on my third patient when all of the sudden a male nurse runs down the hall whooping and hollering about some nonsense.

"Everyone on your feet, call in everybody! All doctors all nurses, bring in the off duties there are thousands."

His voice is seriously hurting my head not to mention the florescent lights bright as hell.

"Hey are you high what the fuck are you talking about?" I ask.

He's taking deep breathes from yelling. "Refugees! Thousands of them at the gates!"

"What refugees? Describe them!" I demand.

"The men, well they're huge the lot of them! 6'4 6'6 maybe. And the women they're beautiful! Some are blonde some have black hair, maybe a hand full of women with the pink. But they all have these stunning green eyes I swear!"

"Mother fucker," I whisper.

At that very moment I throw my clipboard at the nurse and rip off my doctor's jacket and dart out the door. This cant be true! I'm running as fast as I can, looking for the entrance to the village. I'm pushing faster and faster and then I'm there. I can't believe my eyes, there they are. The colossal village gates are standing agape and at the entrance they stand. So many, one or two thousand. Their bright green eyes confused and looking everywhere. There are several Konaha shinobi there talking to some with no success because the don't speak the same language. I approach the crowd and a woman talking to Kotetsu spots me and starts excitedly pointing at me and speaking.

Kotetsu turns to look at me. "I think she wants to talk with you."

I approach the young woman. Her clothes are in tatters, she is malnourished and I can see scares where she has obviously been tortured. But besides all that she is stunning. A perfect face with mid length blonde hair and those familiar green eyes I know so well.

She speaks. "Sororem habes sunt Iberiano ad?"

Its been so long since someone has spoken this language to me, so I speak back.

"Sic I sum"

She gets very excited and she grabs the hand of a huge man with raven black hair. He is maybe 6'5, rippling muscles and of course those green eyes.

She speaks to him. "Nero! Ipsa est unus ex nobis!"

The large man then give me a large smile.

"Umm helloooo, what the fuck are you guys saying?" Kotetsu butts in.

"Uh sorry," I apologize. "These people are Iberian refugees, I don't think they speak English.

Kotetsu has a skeptical look. "How do you know how to speak their language? The Iberian Empire has been dead for a decade."

I take a deep breath and then I look him straight in the eyes.

"I am I berian."

Kotetsu looks a little startled. "How is that possible?"

"Look at them and look at me, tell me you don't see it." I said

Kotetsu looks at the massive crowd and then at me. "I just don't understand, the Iberian Empire was conquered ten years ago."

"They must have survived," I whispered. "Just like me."

"Aaaaaayyyyooooo!"

I turned and saw Izumo jogging over towards us.

"Hey guys so obviously Tsunade has gotten news of our new visitors and she wants to speak to whoever is in charge so any takers?" Izumo asked.

He got nothing but blank stares from the massive crowd.

"What no takers or no English?" He asked.

Here allow me I said. I made sure to use a loud voice.

"Attentionem sociis! Qui est dux tuus?"

The black haired giant raised his hand and spoke to me.

"Ego sum. Est nomen meum Nero."

I turned back to Izumo. "This guy's in charge, his name is Nero."

"Cool beans," Izumo says. "I'll be taking this big guy to Tsunade and Sakura since you speak the lingo looks like your coming to!"

I zumo turned around and started walking.

I yelled back at Nero. "Venire ambulare Nero."

Nero understands and he starts to move his massive body and follows us. We make our way to the Hokage tower in silence. Nero is looking all around as we walk taking it all in. The streets, houses, restaurants must be something he hasn't seen in years. There are so many questions I have for him but I can't ask right now, it's not the right time. We arrive at the Hokage tower and make our way upstairs to Tsunade's office. Nero is so huge he has to duck his head under every door way.

I turn the knob and we enter Tsunade's office. She sits in her chair turned away from us. Nero and I enter, Izumo doesn't and he shuts the door after us. As soon as the door clicks she turns her chair around. She has a warm smile for Nero.

"Welcome to our village." She says. "What is your name?"

Nero says nothing and then looks at me almost asking for help with his eyes.

"Does he speak?" she asks with a confused look on her face.

"Yes," I cut in. "Just not English, watch. Nero, Tsunade recipit vos ad villam."

Nero then grows a huge smile on his face and claps his hands together. He speaks and his voice is loud and deep.

"Gratias tibi get! Villa nihi valde speciousus amet!"

"What in the hell is he saying?" Tsunade asks me,

"He says thank you and he thinks the village is very beautiful."

"What should I say?" She asks me.

"Say vestra grata." I answer.

"Vestra Grata," Tsunade says.

Nero smiles big and then he takes a seat in one of the big chairs. I take a seat in one as well. Tsunade takes a good look at the both of us and then starts to speaks more seriously.

"While I am always happy to have visitors in the village it is also my job to protect it. We are in a very tedious time Nero, we are about to go to war and I need to know who is an enemy and who is a friend."

I quickly take in everything Tsunade has said and I translate it to Nero. He sits there for a moment and then he starts to shake his head then he starts to speak very quickly and waving his hands. I can definitely feel the passion in his voice and I'm trying my hardest to remember everything. When he is finished he falls back in his chair out of breath.

"What did he say?" Trunade asks.

I hesitate. "Well…..He said they are definitely not enemies of Konoha. They are Iberian refugees. He said this group of people were taken prisoner after the Iberian Empire was taken over by "The Kreig" ten years ago. They were put in concentration camps, tortured and starved until some of the men fought back kreigan soldiers and they escaped. They wandered across the land until they found us. He said he heard we have enemies and that we are going to war soon. He offers us Iberian soldiers in return for asylum from the Kreig."

Tsunade folded her hands together and thought for a moment.

"I am willing to do the exchange Iberian soldiers in return foe asylum."

I turned to Nero and translated the good news to him. He jumped up to his feet and started shaking her hand and thanking her excitedly.

Nero turned and started to leave and then Tsunade addressed me.

"We will set up tents for them to stay for now and then start a food drive to get them fed to start."

I nodded turned and opened the door to leave.

"Not so fast Haruno, you have some explaining to do."

I shut the door again. Fucking shit!


	3. La Chuprabara

**La Chupracabra**

"Not so fast Haruno, you have some explaining to do."

I shut the door again. Fucking shit! I turned around and took my seat again in one of the large chairs. She looked back at me clearly frustrated.

"So what do you want to know? I ask.

"Oh I don't know let's just start out with the fact that you've been lying to us for God knows how many years."

I swallow hard, she's really gonna scream at me today.

"When did you come here?" She asks.

"When I was six." I answer.

"How exactly did you make it here?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Ten years ago the Iberian Nation had a close allegiance with people known as The Kreig from Kreigaria. We had no idea they had plans take us over. They led The Iberian Army to believe that an outside nation had plans to overthrow both of us so we marched into battle together. When we got to the battleground there was no army and The Kreig attacked us from behind, killing everyone. My father was an Iberian soldier and he died in the treason leaving my mother, my brother and myself completely defenseless. I remember when the Kreig came for us, everything was on fire, screaming, people killed in the streets. They rounded up the rest of us and put us in concentration camps. They tortured me and they made me watch as they tortured my family. I remember watching my mother and my brother die, my brother screamed for me to help him. After they died I managed to escape and I wandered for miles until I couldn't walk anymore. I was discovered by leaf shinobi and they took me back to Konoha where I was adopted and put into school.

Tsunade nodded and turned her chair a little. She seemed to be deep in thought, taking in everything I said.

"How did you escape?" She asks with a very skeptical look.

Dammit I was afraid she'd catch on to that.

"I was just sneaky and I escaped." I lied.

Tsunade frowned at me. "You and I both know that's bullshit Sakura, how did you escape? A six year old girl just doesn't happen to escape a concentration camp on her own, there's something you're withholding."

I drew in a sharp breath. Yeah she definitely just caught me. I have no choice but to tell the truth.

"La Chupracabra." I stated.

"What the fuck is that?" She asks.

Fuck I really don't want to talk about this!

"Iberians worship an ancient beast called La Chupracabra that lives for one hundred years and then is reincarnated every cycle. They say it lives among humans."

"And you believe this is true?" She asks me sarcastically.

"I believe its true because I am La Chupracabra." I stated. "That's how I escaped. The first time I turned was when I saw my brother die. I killed the soldiers holding me prisoner and I escaped."

Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned her hands on her chin. I never in my life thought I would have to explain this to anybody, it was my best-kept secret. She opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Have you been drinking again?" She asks.

"What the fuck I'm not lying ok! I'm serious!" I snapped.

"Seriously Sakura answer the question. HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?"

I hastily stand up from my seat and I glare at her.

"You know as your student I would appreciate a little credibility I don't deserve to be treated like this I'm out of here!" I yell.

"Oh yeah you're gonna leave and go to what? Get drunk? You know you can't drink him away forever Sakura. Eventually you're going to have to let him go."

"BULLSHIT!" I yell, and then I hastily exit the room and slam the door shut behind me.

I make my way down the steps of the tower in a full rage. I can't believe this shit! Of course I hide my secret my entire life and the second I tell it my own sensei thinks I'm full of shit! Sometimes the nerve of people it just-

I step outside into the sun and I see Nero standing not to far away looking completely lost. I decide to walk up to him and strike up a conversation. It's been a while since I've spoken my own language.

"Nero, Tsunade dicit quod posuit spatium vivendi pro omnibus." I say.

(Nero Tsunade said she would set up and area for you all to live)

Nero smiles and nods his head.

"Gratias ago tibi tantom soror, sumus ita grati!"

(Thank you so much sister, we are so grateful)

I look at him up and down, his huge body is covered in rags. I need to fix this I think to myself.

"Sequere," I say. "Eget Indumenta."

(Come with me, you need new clothes)

Nero's eyes brighten up. The idea seems to make him excited and he eagerly follows me. We walk side by side through the village looking for the clothes stores. I'm thinking we ought to go to the "Big and Tall" store. Regular clothes just don't seem suitable for him since he towers at least a foot over me. We finally find the big man store and we walk inside. I walk up to one of the workers to ask for help. He's a small bald man dressed in a suite.

"Hey can you measure him for pants please?" I point to Nero who is standing behind me.

The little man looks straight up at Nero and his mouth drops a little. His size is a little intimidating.

"Um uh yes, yes of course," he stutters a little.

He the draws out a little measuring tape from his side pocket and slowly approaches Nero. He cautiously measures around his waist and his legs. Nero remains calm and allows the tiny man to his work.

The little man finishes his work and stands up straight, adjusting his spectacles.

"It appears he is a thirty eight by forty, that section is over here. We carry Levi's jeans only."

We follow him to section in the far right corner of the store.

"So we have dark blue, original, faded, black…."

"We'll take one of each," I say."

"Excellent!" He says. "And what about shirts I think he is a triple XL?"

"Should be," I say. "What have you got?"

"Well he should look good in some V-necks, we have some in every color. Maybe some nice button ups? And how about a belt, some shoes maybe?"

"We'll take all of that," I say with enthusiasm.

The man claps his hands together. "Excellent! Excellent! I'll put it at the register for you."

The clerk quickly gathers some shirts, shoes and a couple belts and we follow him to the register. The total is expensive but when its for another Iberian its definitely worth it. I grab some clothes and shoes out of the bag and I hold them out for Nero.

"Induere prioribus vestimentis."

(Put on these clothes.)

Nero obliges and takes the clothes back to a dressing room. After a quick five minutes he emerges looking like a new man. He's wearing nice blue Levi's with a brown belt and a black V-neck that's pulls tight across his muscular chest. He almost looks handsome. I blush, a little embarrassed. I haven't thought like that about anyone since…well since Sasuke really.

Nero stares at himself in the mirror almost in disbelief. He turns a little, this way and that checking himself out. Then he looks at me.

"Numquam habui vestimenta."

(I've never had clothes before)

I smile at him. He's so sweet and he smiles back at me.

"Ego reputo vos volo ut bibere!"

(I think you could use a drink now!)

Nero laughs and slaps his chest. "Bibit pro nobis!"

(Drinks for us!)

We both laugh and walk out of the store in search of the nearest watering hole. We found a loud country bar called "Double Deuce" and walked in. The place was crowded and people were doing line dancing to the blasting country music. We took our seats at the long bar.

I hollered at the bar tender over the loud music.

"Yo two racks of five for us! Make it Rum!"

The bar tender brought over two trays, each with five shots of rum on them. He placed one in front of me and one in front of Nero. We each took one and held them up in the air.

"Vivat Iberia!" We said in unison and we both took our first shot.

**1 hour later**

I put my head in my in hands and leaned on the bar. Oh my god I'm so fucking smashed. Rum shots, whiskey shots, Jell-O shots, Jaeger Bombs the list goes on. I can practically feel my liver screaming at me. I turned my head to look at Nero and there he was. Sitting up straight, completely composed and still taking shots. I took my cigarettes out of my pocket and handed him one.

"Vultis ad fumum?" I ask.

He takes the cigarette from me. "Sic amabo."

Nero lights up and he breathes in the smoke deeply savoring the flavor.

"Nempe quod sufficeret sibi?" He asks, looking at me as he puffs on his cigarette.

(I assume you've had enough?)

"Sic I sat habuerint." I moan holding my head.

(Yes I have had enough.)

He then stands up from his chair. "Venire, tempore eius ire."

(Come on its time to go.)

He takes me by the arm and stands me up. Steadying me for a moment he is still holding my arm when we leave the bar. The cold night air hits me the second we set foot outside and I feel a little better. I lean a little bit on Nero trying to get my walking down since I can't exactly see straight. I to the left down a side street.

"Domo mea non est hoc modo," I slurred.

(My house is this way)

Nero nods and he turns me in the right direction. Finally we arrive at my house. As we approach the front door he lets me go.

I turn and look at his deep green eyes.

"Vos manere potest in domo mea." I offer.

(You can stay in my house if you want)

"Ok," he says. His first English word!

He follows me into my house and I kick my shoes off at the door, he does the same.

I motion for him to follow me and I bring him to the spare room.

"Hoc tuum est." I say.

(This is yours)

He takes a minute to survey the room and then he lies down on the bed folding his hands behind his head. He's so tall his feet hang of the edge. It makes me giggle a little and I stifle the laugh. He looks at me and smiles.

"Perfectum!" He says.

"Ok bonum nocte Nero." I smile and close the door.

"Bonum nocte Sakura." He echoes.

I move away from the spare room and I make my way to my to my own. What a fucking day. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would see another Iberian again, but life is just full of surprises isn't it? I stumbled to my bed and crashed on it drunk as hell. I wonder what kind of crazy shit is going to happen tomorrow.


	4. The Krieg

**The Krieg**

I rolled over in my sheets half asleep with a pounding headache. I swung my arm over and looked at the clock. Eleven AM? Guess I slept in today. I could faintly smell food cooking in the distance so I mostly fell out of bed to go and check it out. I strolled into the kitchen and I found a shirtless Nero tending to some pans on the stove. God he looked good. Strong protruding chest muscles and perfect washboard abs. Holy shit why am I thinking about this? He must have saw me staring because he then turned and waved at me.

"Good morning Sakura." He said in broken English.

"English?" I asked

"I find English book in the room last night, now I speak English good!" He says in an incredibly heavy accent.

I completely forgot that Iberians are unnaturally smart and are cable of learning a language in one day. I would know I had to do the same thing when I first came here.

"What are you cooking?" I ask.

"A good Iberian meal, piperatus ova Iycopsici Susceptibil ity et bubulae."

I close my eyes and inhale deeply through my nose. It smells like home, like my mom's old cooking. It's been so long I thought.

"Smells delicious," I say.

"It be done soon!" He says excitedly.

His funny accent and incorrect English make me smile. I walk to the table a seat. Soon Nero comes over with two huge plates of food, I don't think I can eat all of that!

"Eat!" He says in a deep voice. "An Iberian needs strength from a good meal!"

"I agree." Then I dig in enjoying the meat, eggs and exotic Iberian spices.

The food is good and we both eat in silence. After we finish Nero takes the plates back to the kitchen to clean up. After he finishes he comes back and takes his seat back at the table.

"We should go to Iberian camps today, feed the people, make armor and swords."

Nero said in a firm serious voice.

I nod in agreement. The people need help like clothes and food and it's definitely a good idea to build an armory.

"Just let me get a shirt on." I say.

I get up from my seat and dash back to my room. I grab a black shirt that has the sleeves ripped off and I quickly pull it over my head. I walk back into the living room and Nero is putting on his shoes. I find mine and do the same.

Nero stands up. "Ready?"

"Sure thing." And we're out the door

The Iberian camps are at the far west side of the village where all the empty space is. When we arrive the once empty space is not so empty anymore. There are tents small shanty houses and campfires everywhere. I also see a lot of Konoha citizens handing out food and clothes, Medic ninjas healing the hurt and sick as well.

"Alright," I say. "I think I'll start helping the other medics heal the sick."

"I'm go to make weapons and armor, I make sword for you!" Nero boasts.

"Thanks." I say and we part ways.

I join the other medic ninjas and we begin to heal the many Iberians in need of attention. It makes me happy to know that konoha is so readily willing to help my people the same we they helped me so many years ago.

I've been healing for a couple of hours when I see Nero approaching me and he's carrying something heavy. He walks right up to me and holds out both of his hands producing a large sword at least three feet long, weighing at least sixty pounds.

The blade was sharp as a razor and the hilt and handle were beautifully made out of leaf gold and solid ivory.

Nero bowed his head and held the weapon out to me. "For you."

"Oh..oh my God!" I stutter. It's so beautiful but so deadly looking. I take it out of his hands and I feel its weight. Looking closer I examine it. Fine ivory and the beautiful gold leaf accented the intricate designs, and on top in solid gold was the Iberian crest.

"It's perfect." I whisper. "Thank you so much!"

He smiles at me and folds his arms, clearly impressed with his work. I'm busy examining the beautiful sword when all of the sudden I hear a big commotion going on across camp. Several Iberian men are grouped together holding swords and speaking loudly with some leaf shinobi. They seem agitated and the shinobi seem like they are trying to calm the big crowd down. Nero takes notice as well and he pulls me by the shoulder, drawing out his own sword.

"Come, bring sword!" He demands.

We jog over to the crowd and the men are just beginning to break up and jog off, the leaf shinobi following them. We become one with the pack and we all break into a brisk run, swords in hand. I'm unsure of where we're running to until we turn onto the main street. We're headed towards the gates. They stand open and I can already see a few shinobi gathered there. I see Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru standing at the back of the small crowd and I jog over to them.

"Hey guys what's with all the commotion?" I ask.

"We have some new visitors…." Shikamaru trails off.

"Unwelcome clearly." Neji chimes in.

"What do they want?" I inquire.

"Well we're trying to figure that out." Naruto states. "They sure look strange though.

I nod and decide to leave their little group to get a better look for myself. I push through leaf shinobi and some thick Iberian men and break through to the front. I gasp. There they are in their strange shiny armor sitting atop their horses. Pale ashy skin. Thin lips, dead looking blue eyes and greasy brown hair slicked back. Krieg! About 20-25 of them. I'd recognize these scum bags anywhere. I could here Iberians screaming at them.

"Murderer!" "Baby killer!" "Genocide!"

The Krieg seemed unphased by their yells and taunts. They just sat there silently on their horses as if waiting for something. Then as if on cue The crowd parts and Tsunade steps forth.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" She asks in a firm tone, addressing the Kriegarian soldiers.

The one at the front who looks especially creepy steps down from his horse and approaches Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage, I am Kernel Werner Von Blomberg and I do believe you are in possession of my prisoners."

"What prisoners?" Tsunade demanded.

"Miss I do believe I see some of them standing behind as we speak." Von Blomberg motioned to the angry mob of Iberian men standing behind her.

"You're referring to the Iberians you mean." Tsunade corrected him.

"Yes miss The Iberians are an inferior race now controlled by The Kriegarian Nation and I'm afraid I must insist you turn them over immediately, or I will have no choice but to come back with necessary force."

What the fuck? Inferior race? I've had about enough of this. At this point I've lost all self control, so I step forward.

"Who are you calling inferior you baby killing thug?" I yell at him, hatred burning in my eyes.

Everyone goes silent and all eyes are on me. Tsunade's eyes are wide in disbelief, but Von Blomberg just looks disgusted.

"Oh so you took in a sassy one haven't you?" He says mockingly.

I walk straight up to him and I get in his face real close. "Never again will an Iberian suffer at the hands of the Kieg! This genocide is over so leave and never come back!"

Then I shove him in the chest really hard. He stumbles back a few feet and then he looks back at me rage clear in his eyes. He says nothing, just snaps his fingers and a few Krieg hop down from their horses and draw their swords slowly walking towards me. I'm so angry I'm feeling like I'm about to explode. I can't control it anymore I have to let it take me over so I do.

I look at my hands and they begin to morph into big paws with long talons. I can feel my arms bulging and growing longer. Then my face. Eyes black with tiny yellow pupils, a flat nose and razor sharp teeth.

Letting out a huge roar I leapt and slashed the three Krieg and all of them fell. I roared in satisfaction feeling more powerful than ever. The other Iberian men saw this as a sign to attack and they sprang forth ripping Krieg from their horses and killing them. I did my part grabbing Krieg and ripping their necks out, howling in victory. When it was all over it seemed the lone survivor was Von Blomberg he had been badly injured and was clutching his stomach. I leapt over him and roared loudly into his face. He shuddered.

"Who sent you?" I roared in a deep demonic voice.

"Kill me." He spat.

I raised my paw and harshly slashed him across the face. He screamed grabbing his face in agony. I stood up to survey the area, while transitioning back to my normal self. Krieg lay dead everywhere and once again all eyes on me. Then I look down at the cowering man before me. How pathetic.

One Iberian man stepped forth raising his sword in the air.

"La Chupracabra!" He boasted.

The rest of the Iberians followed suit, raising their swords

"Vivant et Chupracabra!" They chanted.

Taking turns they all bowed before me. I blushed a little. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. I pointed to the man at my feet.

"Take him!" I commanded.

And just like that two very big Iberian men grabbed him by each side and lifted him from the ground.

Tsunade approached me, a worried look in her eyes.

"We'll take him to the war room for questioning…" She stated. "And I'm not even going to comment on what just happened."

A smile slowly crept up on my lips. Then I followed the small group headed for the war room.

We burst into war room hurriedly. The two Iberians carrying Von Blomberg threw him into a chair nearby standing on each side of him holding him down. Tsunade, Nero, Neji, Shikmaru, and Naruto also filtered in the room. There was a huge map on a table in the middle of the room with little plots drawn on it. I entered the room and approached Von Blomberg. I leaned forward and got down to his level.

"You," I pointed at him. "Are going to talk, and if you don't I will slowly break every bone in your body. So start talking!"

He just sat there and looked at me silently. So I took his hand in mine and I started to squeeze. He screamed out in agony and I could hear the bones in his hand snapping.

"OK!" He cried breathless. "I'll talk anything you want to know!"

I stopped immediately ready to listen giving him a moment to catch his breath.

"We were sent by higher ranking Krieg, I don't know why they wanted the prisoners back. It was just and order."

"Are there more coming?" I demanded

"Yes….soon they're planning an attack we're just following orders."

"Who are these orders coming from? You're not being clear!" I yelled

"I….I d-don't know what they're called but they say that they have hair as black as their hearts and their eyes turn into blood.

My heart drops. It couldn't be.

"Uchiha!" Neji yells. "He's behind this?"

Shikamaru put his hand on his chin. "It seems like the Akatsuki is using Kriegarian forces to use against us.

"This is no good." Tsunade shakes her head. "The Krieg have a very large and powerful army, if the Akatsuki attack with them I don't know if we'll survive.

I'm not listening at all I'm furious, my heart is pounding. Sasuke has teamed up with the Krieg? The nation that enslaved my people, killed my family and committed mass genocide. Now he's sending the Krieg after me again? This is officially personal!

Nero intervenes. "There is way we can win."

"Oh yeah and what's that Goliath?" Naruto retorts.

"Only ones that beat Krieg is Iberians, we go on mission, get more then we win!"

"And where exactly do you propose we get more Iberians?" Tsunade inquires.

"He has a point!" I cut in. I motion over to the big map on the massive table. "The Krieg have six massive concentration camps in the far east here. This is where they are literally holding thousands of Iberians. If we can go free them we will have a good chance against the Krieg and the Akatsuki!"

"That's great," Tsunade cut in. "But who will go I need my shinobi here to defend the village in case of an attack. We can't be left vulnerable!"

"We will go!" Nero offers. "We have six hundred ready men."

"All I ask is that you lend us a few medic ninjas," I ask.

Tsunade nods her head. "I think I could do that."

Naruto jumps up in the air raising his hand. "Oooooh I'm going!"

"I'll volunteer myself." Shikamaru offers.

"I better stay here just in case." Naji says.

"It's all settled then, we go and Sakura is leader."

"Me!?" I ask astounded.

"La Chupracabra must be our leader!" Nero says in a strong voice. "We ride in two weeks!"

"What about this scum bag?" Naruto points at Von Blomberg.

"Heal him." I say. "Then let him go, let him tell his people that the Iberians are coming to destroy them!"


	5. Sasuke!

Sasuke!

The next two weeks went by steadily with no problems. I helped prepare the armory. Making armor swords and other assortments of weapons. Naruto and Shikamaru even joined in themselves, making their own swords. And they days flew faster until the day was finally near.

I held out my arms and Nero put it over my head resting it heavily on my shoulders. Letting him tighten the straps at the sides I adjusted it a little and I touched the heavy armor now enclosing my upper body. Romanesque style, a carved chest and abs with intricate leaf designs in silver as accent. He handed me my helmet and I put it on. The metal enclosed my eyes and protected my nose, a red Mohawk at the top.

I looked in the cracked mirror at myself. God I looked just like my Dad!

"It suites you." Nero whispered. "Your father would be proud to see you like this."

I nodded and took off my helmet. "I'm sure he would."

Nero helped me take the armor off and I put it back in the armory.

"I'll be going out tonight, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said

"Don't be late for pre-war ceremonies." Nero reminded me.

"Ok." I said over my shoulder as I walked out. It was nightfall and getting dark. We were leaving so soon and my head was swimming with questions. I went to the only place I felt I could get some solace. My feet took me this way and that until I found myself in front of a church. Taking a deep breath I stepped inside. The lights were dim lit by several candles around the room. I walked down the pews looking at the statues of saints along the walls.

"It's been a while." I breathed.

The last time I found myself here was right after Sasuke left and that was nearly three years ago. I took my seat in a random pew and looked up to the front. Christ hanging from the cross. His face twisted in agony. Dear Lord you've taken so many of my people I'm just wondering why?

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the shuffle of someone sitting down directly behind me. I turned around and to my surprise it was Kakashi staring curiously with his one naked eye.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered in respect for the church.

"I could ask you the same question." He whispered back. "I've never known you to be religious."

"I'm not really." I state.

He paused and quietly spoke. "They say this is where a guilty man comes for penance, what's your story?"

Guilty? I thought. Well maybe there was a little.

"I-I just keep wondering if what I'm doing is right." I say. " I mean I've waited for a long time for this day. The day when my people will finally be free. But how many people will have to suffer for this to happen?"

"That is a good question." He replied. "There is no right or wrong really, all you can do is your best and try to do what is right for everyone not just yourself."

I looked down at my hands. "I'm just so angry," I whispered.

"Better watch out," he warned standing up. "Your gonna catch a cold from all that ice inside your soul. Before you know it you'll be just like him."

And with that he stepped out of the pew and headed to the confession booth. Just like Sasuke? Not a chance!

The next morning I awoke early and not hung over strangely. I quickly dressed and made my way to the camps. When I arrived there were long lines of Iberian men standing everywhere. I spotted Nero and he jogged over to me.

"Ok so shave first or tattoo first?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Stupid! I had completely forgot about this part! Iberian soldiers always had tattoos, it was just a custom to have war stories painted on your skin. And before going to war every man in the Iberian army shaved the sides of their heads. Earning the nick- name "Mohawk Army."

"Soooo what it be?" Nero asked again.

"You really expect me to shave the sides of my head?" I exclaimed.

Nero tilted his head. "No your girl, you shave one side."

Well that didn't seem so bad I had seem some girls do that style and it didn't look so bad. Then I had to get tattoos? Man this was going to hurt!

"Um shave first?" I relented.

"Good choice!" He slaps me on the back and drags me to one of the lines.

He pulls me to the front and I notice that Naruto and Shikamaru are already there. Shikamaru is leaned back in a chair getting tattooed by a very thick Iberian and Naruto seems to be next in line.

"What in the hell are you guys doing?" I demand.

"Same thing you're doing." Shikamaru groans through a muffled voice clearly in pain from the buzzing needle.

"But you guys aren't Iberian you don't have to do this part." I plead.

"If we're going to be part of this army we're going to be just like everybody else!" Naruto says with one of his smirks. "So hurry up I'm next."

"Patience!" Shikamaru yells back.

I smile that's really sweet of them and I feel honored. "Thanks guys."

"You're up Leader! The Iberian man to the right snaps on his gloves on and points to chair beside him. I swallow hard and take a seat and he fires up the buzzer. I've always been really protective of my hair for some reason but I just keep telling myself it's tradition. I mean my Dad had to go through this right?

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod and then he swiftly takes the buzzer to the left side of my head. I see some of my pink locks falling into my lap and I groan. Why am I doing this? Then the buzzer stops and the barber dusts off my neck. I stand up and and he holds a mirror in front of me. I look at my reflection and wow it doesn't look half back. It actually looks pretty good.

"Wow Sakura looking sexy!" Naruto hoots.

"Really? You think so?" I ask in disbelief.

"For sure!" And he gives me a thumbs up.

Shikamaru is done and he jumps up from his chair. Both of his arms are done as well as his chest. He flexes in front of me.

"Think Ino will dig these?" He asks hopefully.

I smile. "I bet she will think they're super hot!"

Shikamaru smirks in satisfaction and walks to one of the haircut lines. Then Naruto jumps into his chair ready for the needle.

Nero tugs my arm. "Come you have special tattoo person."

He tugs me to a large secluded tent and we go inside. There is an old man sitting on a small stool wearing thick rimmed glasses and he is covered in tattoos himself. And he motions for me to sit down in the chair in front of him.

"You are Leader, you get more tattoos!" Nero says

I sit down. Great! This is going to fucking hurt. Nero turns and leaves the tent. The old man turns his needle on and I hear the buzz. He takes my left arm in his hand and I know I'm about to enter a world of pain.

Ten fucking hours later we're done. My arms, chest, and back are all covered in tattoos and it hurts like HELL! It's nightfall and I realize its time for the final ceremony. I walk to the east side towards the massive sweat lodge. Men are crowded around the entrance trying to get inside. Women were standing around them receiving their shirts and putting them in baskets.

I approached the entrance. Everyone recognized me and moved out of the way for me to enter. A small woman with black hair approached me shyly and held out her hand. Oh I had forgotten. I put my hands over my head removing my shirt and handed it to her. She thanked me and moved on to the next one.

I entered the lodge in my cut off pants and my sport bra. The ceiling was low and it was hot as hell. I took my place at the head of the lodge with the wise and elderly. Men continued to flow in until the lodge was packed. They shut the small door and an old man next to me began to speak.

"Warriors you are about to embark on a journey to liberate our people!"

The old man continued to talk of war and glory. Of the past, strength, wisdom the future. I wasn't paying attention though I couldn't take my eyes off of the men sitting before me freshly tattooed and heads shaved. Fully prepared for battle. I looked into their eager faces. How many of them would die?

We sat in the lodge for a while and listened to the elders talk. Giving us wisdom to prepare us. My mind was clearly elsewhere. I was thinking about him again, Sasuke. Old memories, new memories. His hair, his eyes, his lips, and that perfect body-aww God fuck it! I can't think about this shit he's officially public enemy No. 1 and I'm leading an army to destroy him. Think straight Sakura!

In my own thinking the ceremony had simultaneously ended. Men began to get up and exit the lodge. I did the same and I grabbed my shirt from the woman on the way back. I made it a slow walk back to my place. I couldn't get Sasuke off my mind. I made it home and went straight to bed. I dreamt of him that night, but not the new him the old him. Old memories, good memories. Then I woke up. It was four in the morning. I decided I couldn't sleep anymore so I got up and opened my amour. My armor was inside and I carefully slide it over my shoulders and fastened the straps at the side and then I placed my helmet on my head. I tied up my boots and tucked my pants in them, then I secured my precious sword at my side.

I looked in the mirror at my masked face and shining armor. I'm gonna make you proud Dad, I thought. I turned out the lights and wrapped my cloak around my shoulders. I left my house and slowly made the hike up Hokage mountain. I sat there above the city watching the light twinkle until dawn came then I made my way down to the camps.

Everyone was buzzing. People sharpening their swords. Men getting their armor fitted. Women kissing their husbands goodbye. I saw Nero approaching me.

"We are prepared, we are bringing horses now."

A young Iberian man came up to me and handed me the reins to a large black stallion. Nero took the reins of his horse and mounted. I saw most of the soldiers were doing the same. I mounted my horse and swung my leg over steadying my animal. With myself at the front we steadily marched to the front gates and stopped there. I spotted Naruto and Shikamaru on horses near by. Shikamaru was standing on the ground by his horse embracing Ino. When they finished Shikamru mounted his horse and I saw Ino coming towards me.

"Hey," she said.

"What's up?" I ask curious.

"I'm really proud of you." She smiles.

"Thanks." I blush.

"Just-just, bring him home safe ok?" She nods at Shikamaru.

"I promise." I lean down and grab her hand, and I can see tears in her eyes.

Naruto rides over to me and whispers in my ear.

"I think you should give a speech maybe? Something motivational?"

He's right all eyes are on me as if they're waiting for something. I clear my voice.

"Ahem…Well Today is the day we have been waiting for all these long years. We have been slaves, suffered genocide, and great shame. But all of that is going to change now!" I yell. "Today is the day we win Iberia back. The day we liberate our brothers and sisters and crush the monsters that enslave us. Today we restore our glory. Today Iberia lives again!"

I brandish my sword in the air and the soldiers give a hoorah in agreement.

"Ride!" I yell.

And just like that we're off like lightning breaking out of the front gates towards the east. The first camp is only a day away and if we ride hard we'll make it there in time to attack at night. I see Naruto riding at my right side and he gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back and then I keep my eyes ahead, determined

**Sasuke**

I'm laying in my bunk. Nothing extraordinary has been happening just training and drilling. We've been at this camp for a while. It was huge, holding enormous amounts of prisoners for a reason I didn't really know. The Akatsuki had teamed up with the Kriegarian Nation. Who have proven to be excellent fighters. Perfect for him to have his revenge on Konoha. Madara usually stayed away at one of the main bases farther to the east and for now I was stuck here with Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

I sighed heavily. I dreamt about Sakura last night. She had really changed. She was a lot prettier then I remembered. Those beautiful green eyes and soft red lips. God dammit I can't be thinking like this I have to focus on my goal!

Then all of the sudden the room shook. I stopped what I was thinking. Was that an earthquake? It was still for a moment and then it hit again harder shaking everything hard. What the fuck?

At that instant Karin burst in the room screaming.

"Sasuke come quick we're under attack!" She said out of breath.

"What the fuck!" I sprang to my feet grabbing my Katakana.

I burst through door after door until I got outside. There were men in Gladiator looking armor slaying Krieg everywhere. He could smell burning fire and hears screams as Krieg fell dead in front of him. Everything was on fire! There was a soldier who had swung his sword right in front of me cutting three victims in half. The blood spattered on my face and I looked in disbelief up at the soldier.

He stood tall and proud wearing his shiny armor but what I saw wasn't right. Huge paws held the sword and his face was pitch black. Then I saw them Tiny yellow pupils and razor sharp fangs. This wasn't a human it was a beast! It let out an ear-piercing roar and it's eyes looked into my own.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"


	6. The Occiso

**The Occisio**

**-Sasuke-**

He stood tall and proud wearing his shiny armor but what I saw wasn't right. Huge paws held the sword and his face was pitch black. Then I saw the Tiny yellow pupils and razor sharp fangs. This wasn't a human it was a beast! It let out an ear-piercing roar and it's eyes looked into my own.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

The monster roared my name in a deep beastly voice. How did this thing know who I am? I was frozen, couldn't move. I stood there paralyzed his eyes, not allowing me to move. I remember this feeling I've had before. When I was young. When my family was murdered. Terrified, frozen in helpless fear.

Just then Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin jumped in front of me in defense. Juugo attacked first, his curse mark activated. He raised his arm ready to attack the beast, but it was too quick. It had caught his arm and pierced his abdomen with it's sword, throwing Juugo to the ground. Juugo yelled in agony, his curse mark receding. The beast howled in satisfaction.. The beast looked up to us again.

"Any more takers?" It laughed.

I hesitated for a moment. I even doubted my own skills against this thing after the way it just took down Juugo.

"Reveal yourself beast!" I demanded.

It started laughing maniacly.

"Who are you to make demands of me Uchiha Sasuke, when it is you who holds something that belongs to me."

"And what would that be?" I yelled back.

"The prisoners," it bellowed. "You will turn them over to me or everyone dies and I burn this God forsaken place to the fucking ground!"

I look all around me. Suigetsu and Karin are still defensively at my sides. Juugo is bleeding on the ground and hundreds of Krieg are on their knees with their hands behind their heads with soldiers pointing swords to their throats.

"If I turn them over will you leave us alone?" I pleaded.

"If you insist." The beast snorted.

I lean over to Karin and whisper in her ear. "Unlock all of the prisoners and bring them out, be quick about it!"

Karin nods and sprints back to the prisons. Within a few minutes Karin returns leading what seems to be like thousands of rugged prisoners all with stunning green eyes. Just like Sakura I thought. The strange soldiers started handing out weapons and swords to the former prisoners and the lot of them seemed very large and angry.

"You have what you came for, now leave us in peace!"

The beast mounted its horse.

"It seems I have Uchiha Sasuke, but I like you don't play by the rules."

My eyes widened. What the hell did that mean? What was he planning?

The beast yelled at the top of its lungs. "Kill everyone and burn it to the ground!"

The soldiers yelled in agreement and the horror started. The screams. People falling dead. And the fires burning The beast grabbed a torched and threw it on the ground between us making the flames explode. I could see its face through the flames it smiled at me like it knew it was getting the best of me. It gave out a huge roar and then disappeared back into the black night.

The flames were blazing and I knew we needed to leave now! I spotted Juugo dying on the ground.

"Suigetsu grab Juugo. Karin let's go we gotta leave now!"

They followed my orders swiftly. Suigetsu pulled Juugo's large body onto his soldiers and we ran through the flames leaping over the wall and escaping into the forest. We ran fast and hard only for a short while and found a safe little spot in the trees to rest in. Suigetsu rolled Juugo off his shoulders. Juugo moaned.

"Karin, heal him!" I barked.

She silently obeyed. Walking over she bent down over Juugo and examined his wound, pumping chakra into the opening. We were all silent for at least ten minutes.

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded

Suigetsu shook his head. "I've never seen those kinds of armor or uniforms I have no idea."

"And what the fuck was that thing in front of us? I've never seen that kind of shit before!" I exclaimed

"Do you think it was a demon?" Suigetsu asked

"No." Karin cut in. "We've already identified all of the tailed demons, that wasn't one of them."

"Then what do you propose it was Karin?" Suigetsu spat.

"I'm not a fucking expert Suigetsu! I'm trying to figure out what the hell just happened to us!"

"Stop the fighting! We've got to figure this out! That thing just took out an entire camp. We need somewhere we can find answers!" I said.

"I know a place we can go," Karin offered.

"Where is this place?" I ask.

"Its called Scientiam, its one of the largest and oldest libraries in the world. It's a half days travel from here. Im sure we'll find answers there, I'm very resourceful."

"Well that seems like our only option at this point." I stated. "We'll camp here tonight and leave in the morning."

They both nodded. I lay my coat to make a small place to sleep. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes but I was plagued by images of those demonic yellow eyes and those razor sharp fangs.

Morning came soon. We got up stomped out the fire and soon we were on our way. We traveled through parts of the east I've never seen before, everything was foreign. Just like Karin said half way through the day we arrived to a colossal building hidden in leaves. It was held up by massive marble columns. It may have been very beautiful once, but now vines grew all over it and cracks in the marble shown how beaten down it was. We entered with caution but it was deserted. I gasped at what I saw. Enormous rows of books and scrolls several feet high made several rows in front of us.

"How do you know where to start?" I asked looking up at the huge rows.

"Easy, Ancient Civilizations." She answered. "The armor those soldiers were wearing seemed old and surely out dated. Making me believe they haave come from some sort of old civilization, so we start there first."

"We?" Suigetsu asked, clearly not feeling capable of this task.

"Ok, I meant me," Karin shot back. "Just try to find a table to sit at and I'll work as fast as I can."

"Good deal." Suigestu said.

We parted ways. Karin went to the books and scrolls and we went to find a table to wait at. It seems like she was gone for hours and I was growing impatient when she came back carrying a stack of books. She dropped them on the table with a big "thunk".

"These should have all the answers." She said exasperated.

She took the book on the top sat down next to me and opened it and took a deep breath.

"I believe those people were Iberians, see look." She pointed to a picture in the book of a soldier wearing similar armor to the ones of the men that attacked us.

"What's that now?" Suigetsu made a funny face.

Karin turned the pages pointing to more pages of green eyed people, large men and tall Romanesque like buildings.

"The Iberian Empire is one of the oldest and most revered civilizations of all time, they've been around for about a thousand years."

"That's a long time." Juugo quietly chimed in.

"They also have the strongest army known to man, and the most pure blood line I've ever seen." Karin pointed.

"How so?" I interjected. "My blood line is by far more pure."

Karin shook her head. "Not like these guys. Most human beings are born with any of the blood types A B AB or O. These guys are so pure they have developed their own blood type called X. Making it impossible for any outside race to reproduce with an Iberian, they can only reproduce within their own race."

"So are you telling me these guys are like another sub species of human?" Suigestsu asked in disbelief.

"Looks like it…." She trailed off. "Oh and another thing! I think I know what that monster was we saw."

We all leaned in curiously as she pulled out another book. She turned to a page she had marked. Right there was an old primitive drawing of an ancient beast its claws showing, teeth sharp and terrible eyes.

"This is called La Chupracabra, it's an ancient beast that Iberians have worshiped for centuries. They say it lives for 100 years and then it is reincarnated again, making it immortal. Immeasurable strength La Chupracabra feeds off the blood and hearts of its victims making grow in strength."

"Well that's just brutal!" Suigestu said disgusted.

"What I'm still wondering is why they attacked us." I inquired.

"I thought the same thing and it brought me to this…" She started turning pages.

"Ten years ago The Iberians were betrayed by their allies, The Krieg! This event was known as The Occisio, in English its called the killing. The Krieg took many Iberians prisoner and put them in concentration camps."

"I see whats going on now." I started. "These people are seeking revenge and freeing their people again to rebuild their empire."

"I know but what worries me is that they may be working with they leaf village, which could drastically throw off our plans." Karin stated.

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Well that night I could have sworn I saw some medic shinobi from the leaf." She said worriedly.

"She's right Sasuke this is a big problem! If these books are correct these Iberians are a serious threat. I mean you saw how they took down those Krieg in minutes! If they're working with Konoha our plans are screwed for sure." Suigetsu reasoned.

Shit they were right. These people were really going to fuck up my shit. I needed to talk to Madara right away.

"How many concentration camps are there?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Six." Karin answered. "But the Iberians have already destroyed one of them.

"We need to get to Madara before they attack more and warn him that they're coming. If we lose these camps we are going to lose our forces and we can't afford that! Let's leave now!"

We all got up swiftly and exited the old building. We had to travel deeper into the east to a camp called Infernum. I couldn't believe this was happening. Who are these people?


	7. Frater Meus

**-Sakura-**

We rode out of the concentration camp watching it burn in the distance. I rode in the front. I could hear the whoops and yells of victory of the men riding behind me. The cold wind whipped my face, it was beginning to snow. We rode for about half an hour and stopped by a river where we could fish and eat. Everyone stopped behind me and dismounted. I saw all the faces of the newly freed Iberians. They looked hopeful, like they wanted to hear me talk. Nero walked up to my horse.

"Ecce Salvator tuus!" He yelled his hand motioned to me.

(Behold your Savior!)

They hollered and yelled thrusting their swords up in the air in their newfound freedom. But most of all they were yelling for me!

"Dic nobis magnificabo nomen tuum unum!" Some of them yelled.

(Tell us your name great one!)

I prepared myself to use a loud voice. "Haruno, Sakura!"

They yelled and clapped even louder. I could hear them yelling numerous things.

"Haruno Magnum!" "Haruno noster liberator!"

(Haruno The Great)(Haruno our Liberator)

These people loved me! Look how they cheered me and chanted my name! For the first time in my life I felt proud and truly satisfied.

"Iberians!" I yelled. "Vultis libare Iberia mecum?"

"Sic nos mos liberator!" The prisoners yelled back

(Yes we will Liberator)

"Nos visitabo Krieg pro maleficiis suis contra Iberian gens!"

(We will punish the Krieg for crimes against the Iberian Nation!)

The men yelled and whooped, raising their swords. I smiled in satisfaction. I was going to enjoy this. After the rally we set up tents and made fires. Some fished and caught some delicious salmon. I had just set up my tent and was inside when Naruto entered.

"Hey can I sleep in here?" He asks.

"Umm sure." I say skeptically. I mean the tent was big enough for both of us. Mine was larger than the others being the leader of course. He turned and undid his pack setting up his bed. We both unstrapped our armor and put it in the back with our weapons. I took some of my clothes off until I was in my cut off shirt and my black skin tight short shorts. I turned my head a little and I noticed Naruto was in his boxers. Not the loose ones the skin tight Calvin Klein ones. I turned back and gulped a little. This was getting awkward.

I settled down in my bed pulling the covers over me and turned on my side. I thought about Sasuke. He looked at me like I was the devil. Did I really look that terrifying? I don't know but I felt so angry when I saw him, angry enough to kill. What was this beast doing to me? It was like it was turning me into something I wasn't. Suddenly I felt really vulnerable. Was I really a monster?

A few minutes later I felt someone slide into bed with me. I knew it was Naruto, but I didn't push him away. I was feeling really lonely right now. He slid his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I flipped over and rested my head underneath his chin putting my hands on his hard chest.

"Are you feeling ok?" He whispered stroking my hair.

"I'm just afraid of what this beast is turning me into, the more I use it the more I feel it's taking over me." I said.

Naruto nodded. "Sometimes I feel the same way about myself with the nine tails. You've just got to remember who you are and know that your demon is not part of that."

My eyes started to tear up a little. "I'm becoming a killer-"

I stopped talking. I couldn't. Naruto had put his lips on mine. I should have smacked him in the face, but I was confused right now and I felt like I needed somebody. So I kissed him back. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him close. The kiss got more intense and I parted my lips letting him inside my mouth. My heart was pounding, not with excitement more with the feeling that something wasn't ok. I felt my shirt being lifted up and I put up my arms letting him lift it off me. Then it went farther. He was on top of me, resting in between my legs. He kissed me viciously and I dug my fingernails into his muscular chest and moaned a little. This wasn't right! I didn't want this. I didn't want him. This was all wrong. He was too rough, too quick. His hand was on my shorts slowly pulling down. I had to stop this now! I thrust my hands forward pushing him up.

"Stop! Just stop it! I almost yelled out of breath

He was breathing hard too. He hovered over me his eyes confused, maybe a little hurt. I rolled over and sat up. I grabbed my shirt that had been discarded on the ground and pulled it back over my head.

"So you don't want to?" He asked still breathing hard.

"Naruto I'm sorry." I said genuinely. "I just can't do it."

It was silent between us for a moment.

"Its him isn't it?" Naruto asked almost angry.

That really got me going. "Shut up!" I shot back.

"Don't lie to me Sakura! I know you can't because of him!" He accused.

"Sasuke doesn't mean shit to me anymore!" I threw back

"You're lying ever since he left you've never been able to be with a guy."

I stood up, totally done with the conversation. "That's not true, now if you'll excuse me I need some air!"

I stepped out in the snow. I was bare foot but I didn't really care I needed the shock. I saw Nero's form sitting in front of a fire near by so I decided to join him. I swiftly took a seat next to him in front of the blazing fire.

"Hey." I said not looking at him.

Nero nodded his head respectfully "Dux."

(Leader)

I felt a little weird having people addressing me so formally but I guess I was going to have to get used to it.

"How are them men?" I ask.

"They are fed and resting." He reported.

"That's good." I mumble.

"May I ask you a question Dux?"

I was a little's surprised at his forwardness but I nodded in acceptance.

"There was a man you were talking to at the camp, with eyes like blood and hair black as night. I assume you have known him from before this night?" He inquired.

I nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"You seem to hate him very much, I was wondering why?" He looked at me with his deep green eyes.

I sighed heavily. "His name is Sasuke and once upon a time I guess you could say we were comrades, but he betrayed me, betrayed us. I now consider him a public enemy of Konoha and the Iberian Nation."

Nero looked at me. "Then he to will fall to your power."

"I certainly hope so." I say staring at the fire.

"We have big day tomorrow." Nero stated.

"Yes the second largest concentration camp Mors Atra, hopefully will fall under our power. It will be a sweet victory for me since this was the was where I was held and tortured at."

Nero held out a small bottle of rum. "Tomorrow night we will toast to your victory!"

I laughed. Wouldn't that be something!

Luckily when I returned to my tent Naruto was in his bed and he was asleep. I nestled down in my own and turned over. Sleep came quickly.

The next morning we all rose at daybreak. Today was an important day. We were going to liberate the second largest concentration camp, the one were I was once held. We had our new recruits outfitted with new armor and weapons. I was readying my stallion when Naruto approached me. Shit! This is gonna be weird!

He nervously put his hand behind his head and gave me a reassuring smile. "Hey so um can we kind of just like forget last night and pretend like nothing happened?"

I smiled back and shook his hand. "Yeah still friends!"

He smiled back. "Ok cool deal."

He turned around to go tend to his horse as I did to mine. Then when it was time I gave the signal. We mounted and then we rode off, the sun chasing us. We traveled three days farther and farther into the east. Then the day came when we made it. Mors Atra. We could see it from a distance where we were staked out in the mountains. I remember those tall black gates of death and the words written on top. "Munka teszi ingyen". "Work makes you free". What lies. None of us were ever going to be free. We were sent here to die working or be gased in the chambers or tortured. I thought of my mom and my brother entered my mind and my heart ached. I was going to liberate my people, bring back our glory and make them proud.

I was standing at camp by a fire when my two informants approached me.

"The gates are rusted and weak." They informed me. "We can break it down easily in an attack."

Just what I wanted to hear. "Thank you."

I called Nero over. "Conditions are perfect, we strike tonight!"

"Very well Dux." I'll prepare the men."

Night was approaching fast and we were scrambling to assemble. As the sun was finally setting we hid ourselves in the trees in front of the gates waiting for the lights to go out. The facility finally shut down and I raised my sword. The men hesitated.

"Oppugnare!" I yelled, and we charged forth.

The gates flew open as we burst through them. Krieg had already seen us and they sounded a whaling alarm. Lights flashed all over the yard and Krieg came running out of buildings at us with weapons. Several of us jumped from our horses and collided with the Krieg. There were so many. It was my turn so I leapt from my horse and I phased. Letting out a huge roar I slashed four soldiers to the ground with one of my claws. More came for me and I swung my huge sword wiping them all out then all of the sudden I felt one on my back. I grabbed him smashing him to the ground over my head. I leaned down and ripped his neck out with my teeth, blood spilling down my chin. His blood satisfied my hunger making me grow strong.

More kept coming and I saw Shikamaru and Naruto fighting by my side. One Krieg came out of no where straight for Shikamaru aiming a hit right at him. Luckily I was able to jump in front. Grabbing him by his neck I sank my teeth into him. I needed more blood to make me stronger I was beginning to go mad.

It had only been about half an hour, but all of them were dead. I leaded over my last victim, letting the blood spill down my chin and onto my throat. I was finally satisfied and I felt stronger than ever. I felt myself again letting the beast slip away and I phased back, but the blood of my victims still covered my face.

Nero called over to me "Dux, the prisoners. We must free them."

I agreed and we both walked over to the prisons. We stepped inside the long hall and we saw all the Iberians overcrowded and locked in cells. Broken and sadness in their beautiful green eyes. At once we started unlocking them and one by one they flowed out. They called me the same thing. "Haruno the Great, Liberator, Savior" and so on. I had thought we got everyone when Nero called to me in the back.

"We have an injured one back here."

I walked to the back where he was standing with a cell door ajar. I turned to look in the cell. And I saw a man chained to the wall, he was bleeding everywhere. It looked as if he had been recently whipped. But there was something else, something familiar. He had blonde hair in the style of a traditional Iberian Mohawk, but I couldn't see his face. The man moaned in pain and then lifted his eyes to me. I gasped. It was him! I ran to him and fell to my knees cradling his face in my hands.

I looked into his light green eyes. "Satoru, is that you?"

"Sister I knew you'd come for me someday." He whimpered.


	8. In Patria

**In Patria**

I walked to the back where he was standing with a cell door ajar. I turned to look in the cell. And I saw a man chained to the wall, he was bleeding everywhere. It looked as if he had been recently whipped. But there was something else, something familiar. He had blonde hair in the style of a traditional Iberian Mohawk, but I couldn't see his face. The man moaned in pain and then lifted his eyes to me. I gasped. It was him! I ran to him and fell to my knees cradling his face in my hands.

I looked into his light green eyes. "Satoru, is that you?"

"Sister I knew you'd come for me someday." He whimpered.

"Medics! I need medics!" I yelled.

Two of them came rushing in they unchained him and started to heal his whipping wounds. I stood up and looked down hopefully as they healed him. He hand gone unconscious.

"You know him?" Nero inquired.

"He's my brother." I whispered. "All these years I thought he was dead, but here he is!"

"Sometimes God is watching out for us even when we least expect it." Nero stated. Then he exited the cell.

I watched worriedly as the medics healed him. They healed most of his major wounds and lifted him out of the cell.

"We need to ride out of here fast, they sounded an alarm so more might come and he needs to rest." One of the medics reported.

"Ok we'll get out of here fast."

We exited the prisons swiftly and walked into the yard where soldiers were waiting. I snapped my fingers.

"Montem!" I yelled. They followed my order and mounted their horses.

Then I gave the second order. "Equitare!" Just like that we were gone just as quickly as we came riding off into the darkness. I knew my brother was in the back with one of the medics and I had confidence he would be ok. We rode farther into the darkness until we came to a clearing that was suitable for camp. I dismounted and the others did the same and we began to set up camp. Once I was done with my tent I want over to the medic station where my brother was. I approached a medic sitting outside.

"Hey do you think you could put my brother in my tent?" I asked nervously. I wanted to see his face so bad!

"Sure I think we could take him over. You're a medic so you can take care of him I bet." The man said. He went inside and he emerged with another female medic carrying Satoru on a stretcher. I walked with them over to my tent. We stepped inside, I had already made a bed for him. They lied him down and tucked him in.

I sat on the ground and just stared at his face. He looked the same but very different. The last time I had seen him we were just kids and now he was a man. I could see the hair growing on his face. He was tall to, and very muscular. He looked just like Dad. He moaned and turned over opening is eyes. His eyes were exactly like mine, light rich green. He looked right at me.

"Quod fuerit diu." He said in a low voice. It was so good to hear him speak again!

(It's been a long time)

I softly put my hand on his cheek, cradling his cheek, tears in my eyes. "Annos mortuum rebar." I whispered back.

(For so many years I thought you were dead)

"Mansit vivum te expectat." He said back. "Me sciebam te venturum."

(I stayed alive waiting for you) (I knew you would come for me)

"Tutus es nunc. Si quis vobis nocebit." I said sweetly.

(You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you)

He smiled at me. "Vultis tibi mater."

(You look like Mom)

I laughed a little. "Faciam? Ego te putabam vultus amo pater!"

(I do? I think you look like Dad)

We both laughed. "Quid agis hic?" He asked curiously.

(So what are you doing here?)

I took in a deep breath ready to explain. "Nose s occasus omnes liberum. Iberia referre velimus!

(We are setting people free. We are going to bring back Iberia!)

That's when he got a big smile on his face. "Caelo renidet descendit in vos. Mox habebimus Iberia retro et vocabunt to Savatorem!

(Heaven smiles down on you. Soon we will have Iberia back and they will call you Savior)

I pulled the covers up to his chin and ran a hand through his hair. "Tempus quietis Frater."

(Time for rest brother)

Satoru nodded in response and closed his eyes after a big yawn. I went to the back of the tent to undo my armor. Tomorrow there wasn't going to be any fighting. It was going to be Sunday and I had special plans. So I kicked off my boots and got into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I arouse later in morning around ten. Satoru was still resting but the camp was buzzing. Men cooking breakfast, playing a game of soccer, and sharpening weapons. I walked up the soccer game and asked if I could join. Of course they agreed and we ran back and forth passing the ball and scoring for about an hour or so.

I was brought out of the game when I saw Satoru emerge from the tent. I jogged over breathless.

"Bonum mane! Tibi opus est aliquid?" I asked.

(Good morning! Do you need anything?)

He put his hand on his stomach and it grumbled. I quickly understood. They had been starving him in there he needed some food quick. So we approached a fire where they were cooking and quickly got some good Iberian food. He ate quickly not saying a word. We spent the morning leisurely taking our time getting ready. We finally packed up by one and we were on our way. I didn't tell anyone where we were going I wanted it to be a surprise.

We rode for three hours and then we came to a ridge that looked down over it. I heard most people gasp or whisper it. The "Patria", Homeland. The original Iberia lay in a subtle valley before us in shambles. It was nothing more than a ghost town now, partially burnt. My brother was at my right hand side.

"Quid sumus faciunt hic?" Satoru asked confused.

(What are we doing here?)

"Eius dominica venimus ad exhibeatur reverential." I said back.

(It's Sunday, we came to pay our respects)

I motioned for everyone to follow me and we descended into the ghost town. When we got to the bottom I stopped everyone and turned around on my horse to face them.

"Accipere tempus tuum. Te respiciat. Orare si vos volo." I called out.

(Take your time. Pay your respects. Pray if you want.)

The soldiers understood what I was doing. I saw them dismount their horses. Some of them walked to their old houses removing their helmets heads bowed in prayer. I found Satoru.

"Quaeramus nostra." I said pulling him along

(Let's find ours)

We walked through the desolate dusty streets, untouched for years. Turn after turn until we found it. Our old home, slightly burned but still intact. We removed our helmets and stepped inside. The couches tables everything was still there frozen in time. Satoru picked a book off a shelf and flipped through it. Then he brought it over to me.

"Respice eius nobis." He whispered.

(Look it's us)

I touched one of the pages. It was us. Pictures of our family from many years ago when we were young, even our parents wedding. My mother her long pink hair stunning light green eyes in a beautiful white dress. And our father in his prestigious armor and his blonde Mohawk, just like Satoru.

"Caperent eos." I whispered back.

(Take them)

He nodded and put them in his back. We continued to look around and I found myself wandering into my parents' room. A huge amour caught my eye and I opened the big doors. I gasped at what was inside. It was my father's best armor. Navy blue, carved chest and abs, with gold leaf designs.

I felt Satoru looking at it behind me. "Portem. Eam consentaneus." He said

(Wear it. It suites you)

"Putatis ita?" I asked

(Do you think so?)

"Quod sic. Permitte me adiuvare vos." He answered.

(Yes. Let me help you.)

I unstrapped my armor and set it on the ground. Satoru lifted the dusty armor from its dwelling place and he lifted it over my head and rested it on my shoulders. I pulled the straps tight and I felt the armor on me. It felt good. Satoru looked at me.

"Perfectum!" He smiled.

**-Sasuke-**

It had been a few days journey but we had finally made it to Infernum, the largest concentration camp where Madara was. I was currently in his office explaining everything with the books Karin had gotten. I couldn't see his face but the more I talked the more visibly stressed out he got.

"These people are a serious threat! How are we going to handle this? They destroyed the camp we were stationed at!" I gasped.

Madara turned in his chair his hand grabbing his hair. "I know, and while you four were traveling to get here they destroyed the second largest camp killing everyone!"

I stood there with my mouth slightly open. How were they doing this? Who had that much power? Where the hell did they come from?

"Well what the hell are we gonna do about this because they're going to come for more and they're going to keep killing our forces!" I said seriously.

"There's only one option…" Madara trailed off. "We let the prisoners go."

"What the fuck? Why would you do that?" I demanded.

"Fucking think for a minute Sasuke!" Madara yelled. "The only reason they're killing our forces is because they are divided and in small amounts. If we give them what they want and then gather our forces as one we can attack them and destroy Konoha. They've taken over Iberia once they'll do it again!"

"I just hope you're making a smart decision on this." I retorted.

"I know I am." Madara threw back. "Send the message for all forces to abandon the camps. We'll gather as one and attack Konoha in five days."

I nodded and quickly exited the room. I sure hoped this was going to work. For the sake of my brother and the rest of my clan I will not rest until that village is destroyed!

**-Sakura-**

We rode out of the valley giving our last goodbyes and saying farewell to old memories. As we ascended I looked into the heavens and prayed. "God please don't fail me now!"


	9. Judgment Day

**Judgment Day**

We were riding as fast as we could back to the leaf village. Madara had let all of the prisoners go and an informant had told us at the time they were planning on striking in five day and at the moment we only had two days left! Powder spewed everywhere as we galloped through the snow. The air was ice cold and it whipped the lower part of my face turning it raw. Then we saw it in the distance. The gates standing opening waiting for us. We got close and our forces blasted through and the gates closed behind us.

I immediately dismounted. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Nero, Satoru, let's go."

They all heard me and followed immediately. We walked swiftly up to the Hokage tower. We had business to discuss. We ran into Shizune downstairs.

"Tsunade?" I demanded.

"The war room." She squeaked back.

We quickly climbed the stairs and entered the war room. She sat at the head of the table as is she were waiting for us. We all filed in accordingly, but I approached first.

"Madara let the Iberians go." I stated.

"Yes." She answered. "Don't worry they made it here safely."

I closed my eyes and took in a breath of relief.

"You should be proud of them really they've built their own city in the back of the village already. Shops, food stores, houses."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I knew Iberians were resilient but that was quick.

"There's more though, we have bad news." I started. Tsunade sat up in her chair to show she was listening. "Madara and Sasuke are attacking with the Krieg in two days!"

Tsunade drew in a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes. "I knew this day was going to come. I just never thought it was going to come so soon."

"You don't have to worry Tsunade sama, our forces are now in the thousands, we are prepared!"

"I believe you Sakura I do, but just in case I'm calling in alternate sources from our allies." She said worriedly.

"What the fuck? I told you we can handle this!" I yelled.

"I know you think you can Sakura but this is Sasuke we're talking about, we don't know what he has up his sleeve. I mean why would he just let all the Iberians go just like that?"

I was silent. She did have a good point. Letting all the refugees go was a little fishy. "Have it your way," I said back. "But in the end it will be MY soldiers who drink the blood of the last Uchihas!"

With that I left the room in a huff to go tend to my troops. I will be damned if a Uchiha sets foot in this village again!

I ended up going back to my house with Nero and Satoru. At this point Nero had taught Satoru some English. He wasn't perfect but he was getting there. Luckily I had enough room in my house for both of them. I bought it thinking one day I would need the space and turns out I eventually did!

We sat on my patio strategizing, smoking, and passing a bottle of rum. It was good to have them here. I didn't feel so lonely. Satoru kept himself busy by looking through my things. Some of them he had never seen before and it was quite entertaining. I was in my room preparing to get in bed when Satoru popped in my room holding something broken in his hands.

"What's this?" He asked in a heavy accent.

I held out my hand and took it from him. It was and old photo that had been broken the glass smashed and the frame bent. I gasped when I saw it. It was a picture of Sasuke and I. I remember a while ago I was really angry at him, I had punched the picture and hidden it away.

Satoru wiggled his eyebrows. "Boyfriend?"

I sighed sadly. I WISH. Wait! No I don't. Fuck that shit!

I sat down on my bed looking sadly at the picture. I of course had a big smile, and Sasuke had one of his classic smirks. We couldn't be more than thirteen.

"So who is he?" Satoru asked.

"He…he is um." I couldn't find the words. "He's a traitor!"

"I'm sorry." Satoru lamented. "You both look so happy."

"That was once upon an old time." I whispered. "Now he is responsible for war crimes against Konoha and the Iberian Nation."

Satoru smacked his fist in his hand. "Then he will fall to your power!"

I gave him a determined look. "Surely he will!"

I had many dreams that night about Sasuke. Old memories flew through my brain and they were unwelcome. I didn't want him on my mind. But it was like my brain was screaming at me. Telling me what I was doing wasn't right. How could that be? This was my path, my destiny. The liberator, the savior, bringing freedom and peace to the people. And yet my mind quarreled with me.

I spent most of the next day with my army preparing armor and weapons. Then when night came we had a feast. It was the night before the attack and we were prepared. So we had one last celebration dinner for all the soldiers. The men were eating heartily on amazing Iberian delicacies and drinking spiced rum. Music played and it made me happy to see their confidence.

Towards the end I got everyone's attention and proposed a toast.

"Tomorrow our enemies will come for us and we will slay all of them. We will dance on their graves, drink their blood and toast to victory by this time tomorrow! I yelled.

The soldiers gave a big hoorah and toasted. Everyone went to sleep early though. We had to rise early tomorrow to be prepared. I left to and once again climbed Hokage Mountain. I looked down at the city, at my people.

_The storm is on the horizon. I'm standing here alone Got a weapon on my hip and it's gonna be some shit. If you want it then bring it on. See I'm a mother fucking soldier and I'mma be here until it's done. And when they're asking who I am tell them I'm the one. _

I didn't really sleep that right. They say a war general never really does. Dawn was coming soon and it was time to assemble. We dressed ourselves at the armory. Weapons, armor, swords, helmets. Our ancestors would be proud. Today was Judgment Day. The day when Iberia would finally stand again. We mounted our horses and thousands of us rode out. We were going to "The Lover's Corridor,a pass through two mountains that was the only way to Konoha. They say the two mountains used to be lovers frozen in time so close yet never allowed to touch each other.

We rode into the pass and formed a line at the top. We had an advantage because we were uphill. We waited there for a little while and then we spotted them filing in at the bottom of the hill. There were a lot, but not enough to stand against us! I rode up and down the line pumping up the soldiers.

"Today is the day Iberia has been waiting for all these years. Today choose to fight for our lost loved ones. Fight against the ones who betrayed us, enslaved us. Our women, children and families are back in that village. We WILL NOT let them pass at any cost. Today you will give up your life to protect the ones you love and for the glory of Iberia!"

**-Sasuke-**

We filed our army in at the bottom of the pass. We saw them there at the top waiting for us. Their shiny armor, brandishing their weapons. I could see a figure in the front and I assumed it was the beast. I had confidence I was going to take him down! Madara and I were at the front staring up at them. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo right behind us. We had thousands of Krieg and I was confident we would have a victory.

"Should we go back?" Madara asked. "This is going to get awful messy."

"No!" I shot back. "The quickest way to Konoha is through this pass, we have to get through these guys."

I glared up them. They were seriously screwing with my plan to destroy Konoha. But no matter, I'm going to destroy them first.

Karin tugged on my shoulder. "Sasuke I have a bad feeling about this maybe we shouldn't they have to many."

"Shut up Karin! We're going to fight!" I snapped. "Now we just wait for them to come!"

Within a couple minutes I heard the monster in front give the charge. Their forces cascaded down the pass like water. There were so many, I didn't even realize. We all braced ourselves. BOOM! Them we made contact, crashing into each other like thunder.

They were everywhere! Too fucking fast and strong! I looked over and I saw Madara fighting four of them. He was managing them but I saw his struggle. I continued to fight sword to sword with my katakana. I watched in horror as our allies fell. They were being slaughtered all around me. What was I thinking? I had lead us into a death trap. Then I heard it! Ear piercing roar followed by a woman's scream.

I ran to it as quick as I could. Then I saw the monster closing in on Karin and Suigestu bleeding in the snow. I jumped on it's back hoping to stab it but it caught me over it's head and slammed me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me.

I managed to catch my breath and I jumped back. "Karin run!" She didn't think she just did it. Then I was left alone with a nightmare. It stood there looking at me through the holes in it's helmet, the sun reflected off it's armor. It had been feeding I could see the blood running down it's chin.

"Uchiha, how does it feel to see your army fall before mine?" The beast bellowed.

I clenched my teeth and glared. "That may be so but you're nothing compared to me!"

The beast laughed deeply. "You haven't changed, still cocky and arrogant. Mark my words by the end of this I will drink your blood and eat your heart!"

That last sentence made me shudder. The beast raised it's sword, as did I then we clashed. Going at each other as hard as we could. I swung my sword with all my strength, even using my chidori, but the beast was so strong he just absorbed it. I was getting tired and I was starting to get sloppy and then it happened. With just a quick motion my sword flew out of my hand leaving me defenseless.

I fell to my knees the beast's swords underneath my chin, completely at his mercy.

"My, my, how the tables have turned, and now I have you on you knees." He sneered nastily.

"What are you going to do with me?" I winced, the blade of the sword cutting my neck slightly.

"You will be put on trial for your crimes!" He roared.

Trial? I thought. What the hell could he possibly mean? We were in the middle of no were. What kind of trial could be happening out here?

"Take him!" The beast yelled.

Then several Iberian Soldiers cam and bound my hands behind me, hitting me and punching me in the back. They stood me up and took me away. I had no idea where we were going but we seemed to be going towards a large group of Iberian Soldiers. We broke through the thick circle of people, there was a sizable rock at the center surrounded by snow. They forced me to my knees again. Then I realized someone was there with me. Madara was across the circle being held on his knees to. How could this happen? We were two of the greatest shinobi in the world and so easily we had been defeated by these foreign people.

Then everyone stood at attention and the beast stepped into the circle removing it's cloak. I could see its arms now. Some of it covered in fur, but the parts that weren't were covered in intricate tattoos. It's muscles were huge, and I had no doubt they could crush skulls. Then they beast approached Madara first, tilting his hung head upwards with it's sword.

"Take his mask off!" It demanded.

One several stepped forth and tore Madara's mask from his face. I had never seen it before. He had spiked hair, those classic black eyes, but his face was slightly aged. He was tired from everything he had been through, you could see it in the lines on his face.

"Take yours off!" Madara yelled. "If you're going to kill me I want to see your real face.

"If you insist…." The beast answered.

The beast sheathed its sword and put it's giant paw on the front of the helmet and started to lift. My mouth fell open. This couldn't be real. As the helmet lifted I started to see pink locks of hair and then the helmet came completely off completely and I saw her whole form. It was Sakura!

But everything was wrong! This wasn't her anymore, it wasn't my Sakura! The pink locks still fell over one side over her head, sweaty from the helmet. But those beautiful green eyes were gone. Replaced with demonic black and yellow eyes. She no longer had that perfect flawless face, it was now blackened with razor sharp teeth protruding from her once soft sweet lips.

I gasped She was absolutely terrifying! And now we were completely at her powerful mercy. She couldn't hurt me could she? Once she had said she loved me. Did that still mean anything to her? I shook with fear, I had no idea she was capable of such horrors.

Madara growled. "Haruno! You're behind this?"

She roared in manic laughter. "You should never underestimate the power of your enemies. And now you stand trial in my court room."

She pointed her sword at him. "Madara Uchiha, you are accused of war crimes against the Village of Konoha and genocide against the Iberian Nation. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Madara said in a low voice.

She held her arms out to the crowd of soldiers. "And what does the jury think of this?"

"Guilty, Guilty, He's Guilty." They screamed back.

She looked back at Madara. "Guilty is the verdict, the Iberian Empire sentences you to death!"

"Kill him, Murder the bastard, take his heart!" The crowd yelled.

"Lay him out!" Sakura demanded.

The soldiers holding Madara tore off his jacket and his shirt leaving his upper body bare. They dragged him over to the rock and laid him over it back down. Two soldiers held his arms out while a third held his legs down. I could see his muscles flexing in protest. Sakura approached a soldier and held out her paw. The man withdrew a long blade. Then she stood over Madara.

"Any last words Uchiha scum?" She sneered.

"Long live the Uchiha Clan!" He yelled desperately.

Sakura laughed evilly. "Not for long."

Then she clenched both claws and raised the knife above her head. I saw Madara close his eyes. Then she brought it down full force stabbing him in the lower chest. Madara screamed in pain. She ripped the knife from his lower chest to his collar bone. There was blood spilling everywhere. Once she was done with the knife I watched in horror as she reached inside his chest. She ripped out his still beating heart and held it in the air. Everyone cheered, and she roared in pleasure. This just couldn't be her! Then she brought the heart to her mouth and ripped into it with her fangs getting blood all over her face. I felt my stomach churn, I think I was going to get sick.

"The beast lives! Hail La Chupracabra!" They cheered.

They rolled Madara's dead body off the killing rock and dragged it away. I swallowed hard, I knew I was up. Sakura turned her attention to me next. She walked up to me and lifted my face to look at her with her sword.

"End of the line Sasuke." She said.

I stared back at her, wishing to see those green eyes again but they weren't there.

"Sauke Uchiha, you are accused of war crimes against the Village of Konaha and The Iberian Empire. How do you plead?"

I know it was weak but I couldn't help it, I just broke.

"Sakura it's me, Sasuke! Don't do this! Don't you remember all that we have together?"

She completely ignored me. "What does the jury say?"

"Guilty! He's Guilty!"

"And what should I do with a guilty man?" She asked rhetorically.

"Kill him. Kill him!" They yelled.

"Lay him out!" She ordered looking directly at me.

I started to get desperate. My family would be ashamed, but I just couldn't control myself.

"Sakurraaa! It's me! It's Sauke! Don't do this! Don't you remember all that we've been through?

They continued to drag me and I continued to beg Sakura to remember. They tore off my shirt and stretched me out over the rock. I clenched my chest and abs trying to fight, but I couldn't. She approached me holding the knife in her hand. Tears were starting to fill my eyes. How could she be so heartless? I thought she loved me!

"Sakura please!" I yelled.

Then she caught me by the throat and leaned in close. So I could see her razor sharp teeth.

"You are dead to me." She growled in a low voice. "You took my heart, now I'm taking yours!"

With that she stood up holding the knife high over her head. I closed my eyes, this is going to be it. My whole life I never thought it would end like this.

"NOOOOO, STOP NOW!"


	10. The Empire

**The Empire**

**-Sasuke-**

"You are dead to me." She growled in a low voice. "You took my heart, now I'm taking yours!"

With that she stood up holding the knife high over her head. I closed my eyes, this is going to be it. My whole life I never thought it would end like this.

"NOOOOO, STOP NOW!"

I waited for the pain of the knife to come but the seconds went by and it never did. I dared to open my eyes again. I saw Naruto over me now. Holding Sakura's hands steady, keeping the knife from plunging into me. At that moment she changed, phasing back to her normal self. She was more beautiful than I remembered. I saw those sparkling green eyes again, and her soft red lips. But you could tell she was furious.

"What is the meaning of this treason?" She yelled.

"This is not what we're here for Sakura!" He yelled back. "This was never our objective. We were supposed to bring him home, not murder him savagely on the war field!"

"That may have been the objective of Konoha, but now he has committed war crimes against The Iberian Empire! He's our business now and this is how we handle war criminals!" She protested.

"What's happened to you Sakura? You are so consumed with what happened to you its turned into blind hatred! Look at what you've become. You are a bloodthirsty monster and you destroy everything in your path! What you are doing is wrong and you know it!" Naruto yelled at her.

She glared at him and ripped her hands from his throwing the knife into the snow.

"Have it your way Naruto, but if you pull this kind of shit again I will wreck you!" She yelled, and then she turned her back disappearing into the sea of Iberian Soldiers.

The soldiers holding me let me go. I rolled off the rock onto the snow and then I felt it coming, I threw up. I was gagging on the ground when I felt Naruto put his cloak over me to cover me from the cold. I shivered in shock. Naruto grabbed me by the shoulders and stood me up.

"We're going to take you back to Konoha." He stated.

I nodded. I should have protested, but I didn't really care. I was going to do anything I could to keep Sakura from killing me. We walked slowly back to Konoha. I stumbled most of the way and Naruto kept me standing up.

We finally reached the gates and walked through them. I haven't been here in so long. My vision was getting foggy and everything looked surreal. We made our way to the Hokage tower and I could barely climb the stairs. We finally entered the room and Naruto threw me in a chair. I pulled the cloak close around me and leaned my head back.

Tsunade wasn't facing us. She stood looking out the window. She stayed like that for a couple minutes and then turned around with a very serious look on her face.

"Ok I'm getting straight to business to Sasuke, you're in deep shit." She trailed off. "But I'm willing to offer you a deal. I understand that some years ago your family was deeply wronged by this village. I'm telling you right now those people are no longer with us. I you are willing to forgive what happened to you, I am willing to forgive your attempt to attack on this village and accept you back."

"What if I don't accept?" I asked angrily.

"I was afraid you'd say that." She sighed. "If you refuse I will turn you over to The Iberian Empire for punishment, and I think we both know what Saukra will do to you."

I looked down silently. I was still so angry. How did Sakura get her revenge but I didn't. It just wasn't fair!

"Look Sasuke I'm giving you a chance of redemption, a place to live, and safety from the Ibrerians."

What she was saying was logical. I was also very tired, I had been running for a long time and I just wanted to rest.

"I accept." I said reluctantly.

"Good, now I'll have Naruto escort you to the hospital. You look like shit." She said.

Naruto pulled me to my feet again and we were out the door. On our way to the hospital Naruto couldn't shut up about how now that I was back all the stuff we were going to do. I was only half listening. I couldn't take my mind off Sakura. I couldn't believe she almost killed me. And where the hell did that monster come from?

We arrived at the hospital and I was basically tripping over myself. They got me into a bed immediately. Then I blacked out, the last thing on my mind was a beautiful pink haired girl I once knew.

**-Sakura-**

We mounted our horses and rode out. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind in the snow. I was fucking pissed. Naruto did have a point though. What was I becoming? Every time I phase I go crazy. I just want to kill people and I have no mercy. Is that really me?

We were close to the village and the gates stood open welcoming us home. We rode in at a slow steady pace there were people at either side of the street cheering and yelling for us. They were clapping and throwing rice and flowers.

We were all smiles waving back and cheering to raising our arms in the air celebrating victory. We rode farther into the village crossing over into the Iberian sector. More people met us there. More cheers, flowers, and clapping

There were thousands of them. We rode through the people and we approached a stage made out of stone in front of a huge building made of marble with huge columns. I climbed the stage with Nero and Satoru. Two elder priests were already on the stage sitting in chairs and there was a podium in the front.

Once we were on stage the priests greeted us and one approached the podium. He addressed the thousand of Iberian people in front of him.

"Iberians fortes tui robusti et reversus victor!" He announced.

(Iberians your warriors have returned victorious!)

"Ecce Salvator tuus!" He raised my arm showing me off to the crowd.

(Behold your Savior!)

They cheered and hollered in excitement. We were finally free.

The second priest came up to the podium holding a pillow with a golden wreath of olive leaves on it. The priest took the olive leaves and held them in the air for everyone to see.

"En autem imperatorem!" Then he placed the leaves on my head.

(Now I present your Emperor!)

The people screamed and cheered.

"Haruno Magnum!"

(Sakura the Great!)

I couldn't believe it! I'm the Emperor? Never before in my wildest dreams would I have thought this would ever happen to me. The priest moved away from the podium making way for me to approach it.

I held my arms out wide. "Iberians libertas nostra est!

(Iberians freedom is ours!)

More screaming and cheering.

"Quae res viderat annos facta, resurrecto novum imperium. Pugnavit enim gens populus propter. Vicimus apud Deum testem inimicis! Iberian Magnum imperium surgit ex favilla hodie. Principem non solum magnitudine sed ex hominum animis et spe! In vestry Iberian hereditas tenetis sodalicii, et munditia de sanguine qui unit vobis. Quia nihil unquam nobis in mundo. Ut de imperatore populi intrabimus virtute novi saeculi! Nos scient fortissimum et miximum imperium in saecula! Grando Iberia!"

(What we dreamed for years has now become reality, the rebirth of a new Empire. For the sake of this great nation's people we have fought. With God as our witness we have conquered our suppressors! A greater Iberian Empire rises from the ashes today! The greatness of this nation comes not only from its leader but from the courage and hope of it's people! In your Iberian heritage you hold the comradeship and the purity of the blood that unites you. No power in the world can ever take that from us! As your emperor and by the power of our people we will enter a new era! People will know we are the strongest and greatest Empire in the world! Hail Iberia!)

I held my arms out again when I finished speaking. The people were roaring in applause and cheers. I smiled. I had built this empire and I was going to make sure we were the greatest! I was going to make sure these people were safe.

**-Sasuke-**

I sat up in the bed listening to the nurse. She was reading some stuff to me I didn't really understand. It's not like I was going to pay attention anyway though. I had been in the hospital for two days witch was two days too long for me.

"Ok so we can go ahead and discharge you then!" She gave me some last paperwork and then turned to exit the room.

"Wait!" I started. "Doesn't Sakura work here?"

The nurse laughed a little. "She has a much more important job now."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You didn't here? When her army returned the Iberian elders named her Emperor of the Iberian Empire." She stated.

My mouth hung open. The girl smiled and left the room. Emperor of the Iberian Empire? Was there anything she couldn't do at this point? I mean I guess it would make sense she is a successful war hero, it does seem logical she would be named leader.

I pulled on my shirt and left the hospital. I sure didn't want to be there anymore. I walked outside and I got angry and weird looks from everyone who passed me. I can't blame them though I was expecting this kind of reaction anyway. I walked the street with no direction just wandering. Then I saw the blonde hair jumping through the crowd, waving his hands.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

He finally made his way up to me out of breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you its an emergency!"

I glared thinking he was just up to his stupid antics again.

"Lady Tsunade demands our presence immediately!" He breathed out.

I raised my eyebrows. Shit this sounds kind of serious. "Ok we're running then!"

"Argh! Wait the hell up!" Naruto yelled running after me.

We ran over rooftops to the Hokage tower and swung inside the office through a window. Tsunade stood at her desk tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Well it's about damn time!" She yelled at me.

"For what?" I asked

"Come on we're going to court!" she said grabbing some papers.

"What for?" I demanded.

"The Iberian Emperor is demanding we turn you over to them." She stated.

My heart fell. She was after me again. What had I done to make her hate me this bad?

"Lets go now!" Tsunade yelled.

Then we were out the door to the courtrooms. We entered on the side of the building. We walked in and the whole house was full. I saw some of my fellow shinobi. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Kakashi, Guy, and several Konoha and Iberian citizens. Tsunade sat at one end of the room in an elevated chair with a huge desk in front of her with papers on it. At the other end I saw Sakura sitting in an elevated chair as well. She was wearing nice polished armor. Deep navy blue platted with gold leaf designs. A crown of golden olive leaves sat on top of her head symbolizing her authority. She was currently occupied smoking a fat cigar, with two Iberian soldiers at either side of her. Then a small man entered the room and took a seat at a desk in the center of the room on the main. He cleared his throat.

"Alright now that we have both parties here we can start, will the defendant please take a seat next to Lady Hokage."

He looked straight at me. I nodded and sat in the chair next to Tsunade.

"Plaintiff you may start." He motioned to Sakura.

She began to speak. "Sasuke Uchiha has committed war crimes of murder and genocide against people of the Iberian Empire and as a Nation we are demanding you turn him over to us!"

Tsunade frowned. "Saukra you know I-

One of the soldiers cut Tsunade off. "You will address the Emperor as your highness!"

Tsunade was silent a moment from the outburst and then began again.

"Your Highness I am not able to turn this man over to you because I know you are surely going to kill him.

Then Sakura lost it throwing her cigar on the ground she let the beast out slightly roaring and slamming her fists on the table and smashing it. The whole room gasped.

"This village owes the Iberian Empire their lives, without my army you would be destroyed and it would be because of him!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. "And now you offer him protection?"

"Emperor I cannot turn him over we have a pre-existing deal in place." Tsunade stated coolly.

"Your actions suggest treason against your own ally!" Sakura spat.

"I assure you this is not treason, but may I remind you that when the Iberians first came here I granted them asylum, feed them and let them build their own city next to ours." Tsunade said.

Sakura was quiet for a moment.

"I am willing to negotiate a deal with you, since I like to keep everyone satisfied I will turn over Sasuke for one punishment only and then you must return him back to the leaf village." Tsunade offered.

Sakura hesitated. "Your deal sounds plausible. The Uchiha will be returned to you custody by this time tomorrow."

"And one more thing." Sakura added. "If he ever sets foot near my palace I will have him executed!"

Tsunade nodded. Everyone stood up the hearing was over. I panicked what kind of punishment? I looked at Tsunade.

"Don't worry they can't kill you, and it's just one day alright." She whispered.

I nodded but my heart was sinking. Sakura was out for my blood and at this point I had no idea what she was capable of. Two Iberian Soldiers came over and hand cuffed me. What the hell was going to happen to me?


End file.
